memefandomcom-20200213-history
Hugh Mungus
Overview Hugh Mungus refers to the pseudonym Rudy Pantoja Jr. quickly adopted when confronted by radical feminist Zarni Joshi, who asked his name, to which he responded simply with "Hugh Mungus." This was meant to be a joke referring to Rudy's heavy weight. Zarna, however, took this joke as a reference to the measurment of his penis, and responded in the way one would expect a radical feminist to respond when encountered with reference to a man's genitals. Rudy attended a Seattle City Council meeting in 2016 to discuss the choice to build a police station in the area, after which Zarna began recording Rudy walking outside from the meeting, claiming that he had sexually harassed her. Zarna began pestering to know Rudy's. Rudy hesitated before saying, "Hugh Mungus." It is commonly described as a dad joke, a clever, corny and quick play on words. This is clearly a word play of mixing the popular name Hugh and the word humongous. To Zarna, this dad joke was instead an apparent attack on her, and she became quickly angered and began yelling, prompting security and eventually police to become involved. The video was posted to the woman's Twitter account, where it was disregarded for what Zarna had posted it for, and was instead spread through the means of memes. To many, the video was seen as merely yet another of countless examples of radical feminists going wrong. Interaction with h3h3Productions On August 31, 2016, the popular YouTube channel h3h3Productions uploaded a video called "Crazy Feminist Gets Triggered Ft. Hugh Mungus," regarding the incident. Being a reaction channel that famously comedized radical feminism among other traits, made fun of the incident and started popularizing the meme. On September 13, 2016, h3h3Productions uploaded a video titled "Interview with HUGH MUNGUS!," in which the channel gained the opportunity to interview Rudy via video call. They ran through the incident and gained some publicity in Rudy's favor quite quickly. '' ''On November 5, 2016, the channel uploaded another video on the subject titled "The Hugh Mungus Lady Responds," in which the husband and wife duo of h3h3 Productions reacted to and made fun of Zarna's response to the incident. It contained the typical reaction humour, mixed with the outrage of Zarna claiming to be the victim of the incident. The channel obviously sympathized with Rudy at this point, and began openly searching for ways to contact him in person. On November 11, 2016, the channel uploaded a video by the name of "$140,000 RAISED!!! Interview with Hugh Mungus." This video highlighted h3h3 Productions' efforts in setting up a GoFundMe page to raise money for Rudy's medical expenses. '' ''On June 10, 2017, the h3h3 Productions channel uploaded yet another video titled "New Revealing Footage of Hugh Mungus VS Zarna Debate," in which the users reviewed a newly-found video of a third party recording Rudy's time to speak at the Seattle City Council meeting. During his time, it is revealed that there was a rather large group of people of Zarna's political opinions, as many began attempting to create auditory, and presumably visual distractions and interjections(it is not confirmed if so, as the camera is pointed away from the protesters). '' ''Rudy began speaking about his opinion on the matter, that the police station mentioned above should be built, and gave testimony that the Seattle police had helped him many times in the past, including giving rehabilitation and medical help to his heroin-addicted daughter. One individual of the feminist group asked Rudy if his daughter was white, implying that white supremacy was at play. Rudy calmly corrected that she was, in fact, Hispanic, choking out the woman's claim. On July 30, 2017, h3h3 Productions’ third channel, H3 Podcast, uploaded a video titled “H3 Podcast #18- Hugh Mungus,” in which the duo actually got Rudy on the podcast and talked about the day documented through Zarna’s video and how it affected him, among other things. ''- "You want my name'' -Sure - It's Hugh Mungus."- Rudy Pantoja Jr. to Zarna Joshi, circa 2016. Category:Memes Category:2016 memes